


TARDIS Tree

by orphan_account



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i> Day 5: Christmas Tree. </i> “There’s a Christmas tree,” Rose said, staring up at the multicolored lights wrapped in glittering strands around the evergreen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	TARDIS Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt for day 5 of [25 Days of Fic](http://flamingbentley.tumblr.com/post/36540357163/youve-heard-of-the-25-days-of-christmas), "Christmas Tree."

“There’s a Christmas tree,” Rose said, staring up at the multicolored lights wrapped in glittering strands around the evergreen.

“Yes.”

“In the middle of the TARDIS.”

“No.”

Rose blinked at him. “No? We’re outside?”

The Doctor peered down his nose at her. “Rose,” he said gravely, “we’re nowhere _near_ the center of the TARDIS.”

Rose shoved his shoulder. He looked grievously wounded.

“We’re not! The middle’s where I keep all my hats!”

Rose rolled her eyes, turning to look at the tree again. It was tall—taller than she and her mum had ever had room and money for, anyway—and it was absolutely packed with decorations. You got the feeling, when you looked at it, that the person who’d decorated it had just sort of thrown everything on at once. There were as many garlands as shades of the rainbow (and one that appeared to be flashing back and forth through the whole color wheel) and strands of lights draped and wrapped around every inch. Buried within the boughs were baubles and orbs and trinkets of all sorts.

“You’ve had this for a long time, huh?”

The Doctor tugged his ear. “Well, yeah. I’ve had lots of human companions.” He sniffed. “Each Christmas I just end up find more stuff I have to put on it.”

He peered at the tree. “I suppose it’s a _bit_ crowded…” He prodded a strange metal cone on one of the protruding branches and watched as it spun lazily, dispensing glitter over the tree.

Rose leaned into him. “I think it’s nice. Mum and I never really had time for a proper tree.”

The Doctor’s eyes lit up. “Wanna go look for more decorations?”

“That’s not what I—“ Rose started, but it was already too late. The Doctor was bounding for the doorway, gesturing for her follow.

“Oh, come on, I know I’ve got a whole set of White House ornaments around somewhere!” He moaned, his whole body buzzing with the kind of excitement Rose was pretty sure most people didn’t have. 

She laughed.“Oh, _fine,_ you big lug, but only if we can check for them in the middle of the TARDIS.”

“That’s for _hats,_ Rose!” he yelled over his shoulder as he pranced down the hall. Rose couldn’t help but grin as she followed after him.


End file.
